The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (Chapter 4)
by Elchikaah Haly
Summary: After capturing the two spirits, everyone learned a lot more about these ghosts and how is really a pure soul. Some philosophy messages.. Maybe... and Link has not a pure heart! ^__^ AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!! PLUUUEASE!!!! IF I DIDN'T REVIEW SOME THAT'S NOT


_Since I write this forth chapter just after I finish the third one, I have no message in this one... Snifff... This is sad... I just want to say I love my parents, my brother, my sister, my three birds, my favourite cousin Brandon, my other baby cousins (most of the other older cousins suck), my aunts and uncles (I have so much of them... at least 30 (one is gone... =( ), so I can't name them all), my three grand-parents, my previous teachers during High School (more the "Gorgeous" one), my friends on real life and on the internet! Also hello Topie (even if you probably didn't read my story but know some characters), Cassi, Tasumi and everyone here! Also, Seiken Densetsu 2 (Secret of Mana) and 3 (by Squaresoft) for the SNES rules! If I ever own a Playstation, I would like the forth game of the serie, The Legend of Mana! Hurrah for the Rabites!!!_

The Legend of Zelda: Corrupt (chapter four)

"Is she okay, Mister? Saria asked to Filanio. 

-Sure! She'll be okay! Filanio replied. I guess she was only shocked. 

-What about Link? What happened to him? 

-There's nothing to worry about Link. The ghosts had not do anything bad on him." 

Ameda woke up from her sleep in a house. She was stunned to see she was not dead as she expected to be. She took a big breath and when she noticed she was inside a tree house in the Kokiri forest. On the other side stood Saria, Filanio, some Kokiris and their fairies. "Daddy!" she called her father. She jumped from the bed and strongly hugged Filanio to give a smack on his naked head. "Daddy! You saved me and Link! 

-You don't have to thank me, silly girl! Filanio said with a laugh. I always told ya to never follow me! What a rebel teen you are! 

-How did you save us? Tell me! I want to know! 

-Easy, my girl! Just concentrate and think! 

-Daddy! You know I'm not good at guessing!" 

The children were laughing. That was probably the first time they saw a such old man with sense of humour. Ameda's face got red, she gave an evil grin to the kids. "All right, all right, I'll tell you how I saved you! I simply... took control on the two spirits with my scepter; after I heard your cry, I came to you! Finally, I catched those evil ghosts... 

-Whaaaaaaaaaat?!? Don't tell me.... Are they... 

-...Here? a Kokiri added with a smile. 

-Yes, they are here with us! another kid said. 

-Hey, you spirits! Filanio called. Come and say hello to my daughter!" 

Suddenly, the air became frozen. A soft wind was playing through the hairs. Ameda couldn't move, she only gaze at the two white clouds that were forming in the front of her eyes. The clouds, as she expected, became the two ghosts, the young man and the small child. They coldly took a look on Ameda, then they knelt down for her. Ameda was trembling as the leaves in a rain. She was totally scared. "Don't worry, Ameda. Those ghosts are under my control! You have nothing to worry about! See, even the Kokiris are no more scared!" 

Link finally joined them, and she stared at them, confused. "Hey, what happened? Why did I wake up in the village? Where's the temple and Ameda? Why are you all in my house?" Saria patted on Link's leg and said: "The big ghost was controlling your body and you were probably trying to kill that poor little girl! Fortunately, Filanio saved you! 

-Huh? Really?" 

After all the event, night controlled the sky. In the middle of the village, everyone sat down around a fire, making a great circle. Inside the live circle stood Filanio and the two ghosts. They were all watching them. The dwarf began to question the ghosts. 

"Well, well, my children, Filanio said to the two silent ghosts, why are you doing some evil tricks? 

-Because we obey them, the child ghost replied, with that scary empty voice. 

-Who are "them"? 

-Our Mistresses, the adult ghost answered. 

-Just curious, who are you? 

-I am Elchikaah Haly, son of Zeechy. 

-I am Zeechy Haly, father of Elchikaah. 

-Okay, then, why do you obey your mistresses? 

-Because they are our Mistresses. 

-Where did your Mistresses come from? 

-From the Hell. 

-Who exactly are your mistresses? 

-Supreme Demon's daughters." 

Everybody went shocked, especially Link. Could there be another powerful fiend, worst than Ganondorf? That supreme demon, maybe the ghosts meant Ganon himself, but he could not be true. If those daughters they are talking about were Ganondorf daughters, then the Gerudos were the mistresses. That was impossible. The Gerudos were too smart. Filanio continued his questions, and he seemed to put no more attention to the mistresses subject. "Tell me, were you previously... alive? the dwark asked. 

-Yes we were. 

-Oh yeah, then... Are you the two last Haly from Hastak? 

-Yes." 

Those questions were insignifiant to Link and the other Kokiris. What was Filanio talking about? When he took a look on Ameda, she seemed to understand everything. "Who are the Haly? Link whispered to Ameda. 

-The Haly? Ameda replied. The Haly are the family members of the leader of "Da Meva" group, the criminal gang from the Hastak kingdom, near my kingdom Ora. I mean, whom was named Haly was the boss. 

-So that's why these ghosts are evil! 

-I don't know..." 

A cute smile made Filanio's face like a smart devil. He looked at the grand ghost, Zeechy, and asked him another question. "How was your sexual life when you were alive? 

-DADDY! Ameda cried to him, ashamed. That's not a question to ask! The Kokiris will hear you!! PLUUUUUUUUUUUUEASE!!! Don't do that! 

-Relax, Ameda! Just tell the Kokiris to hide their ears! I... I really need to know!!!" 

The Kokiris and their fairies, a little confused, hid their ears, and began to sing because they didn't want to hear the next answer. Ameda did the same thing. Only Link lent his ears to the ghosts, waiting the answer with pleasure... The children and the sprites evilly stared at him. "Hey! Link exclaimed. I'm an adult too!" After several sick questions, Filanio finally came back to the serious questions. "Where are your mistresses right now? 

-In the ranch of Hyrule." 

Link's eyes got big. He couldn't believe it. So then, Talon, Malon, Ingo, Tsu (Malon's husband), Chibi's family, Epona's family and the Cuccos were in danger! "Oh no! Link shouted. We must do something right now! We must save the ranch! 

-Relax, kid, Filanio said. People in the ranch are not in danger. Trust me, I know who are the supreme demon's daughters. I met one of them once. Sure they are evil... and sexy! But the Goddesses casted an eternal curse on them. If those girls kill anything alive, they will die themselves. I think they are using these two ghosts to do their evil tasks. By listening to Zeechy's answers after my... sick questions, I know that Zeechy and his son Elchikaah weren't evil at all. They are corrupt. They used to had one of the purest heart in the world. According to my knowledge, if a soul is too pure, evil curses can control it easily. Do you know why? Because a too pure soul is too vulnerable. It has no defense or offense. That was the reason evil is was controlling these two pure souls, making them evil. Unfortunately, good can't control evil souls easily, because evil souls have a great defense and offense. Well, Link, just look at yourself! You think you have a pure heart, but you're wrong. If you had previously fight monsters and evil, even if it was for the good of Hyrule, you used evil to fight evil. So you have a very strong soul! That's natural! I don't have pure heart, and you all don't have it too! There's no 100% pure soul, but there's no 100% evil soul either. Do you understand now, Link? 

-Huh... I listened everything, but I was just saying we should save people at the ranch... 

-Wait tomorrow! Those girls are too dangerous! You know, when I was younger, when I was 33, I was a Warrior and Magician master, and for sure a Ghost Hunter! Unfortunately I only had one student, an orphan just like you, and he was named Fuzeh. He was also my best friend. He was beginning to become stronger when he reached his sixteenth year, but soon after that, we met one of those girls. She casted a curse on my student and friend Fuzeh, making him falling in love with evil. Fuzeh was trying to resist her, but he didn't succeed. The girl was too powerful. I tried myself to kill her, but with her evil powers, she sent me on an unknown world far from my home in Ora. It took me 7 years to come back to this world, and after I found Ameda, alone in a forest... Did you remember, Ameda? 

-Huh.. nope! Too young! I was only five... Ameda affirmed. 

-Okay, okay, your story was interesting, Link said, and I'm sorry for your friend... but why should I wait for tomorrow to save my friends? 

-Because it's late now! Filanio answered. We should sleep at little." 

***************************************** 

Link was in a cold and really dark room. The sense of death seemed to be smelt everywhere in this place. He tried to look around, but he saw nothing but two shaking shadows in a corner of two dirty walls. He noticed a window, and he could see the night from the room. When the moon was light enough to be seen, the room became lighter. Link horribly discovered he was inside a prison's cell. He forced to cry, but nothing came out from his mouth. At this time, the shapes of the two shadows were revealing their true appearance. They were a very ill young man and a child boy, holding each other. They looked scared and desperate, they seemed to wait for something. "Oh my Goddess, Link exclaimed, but they are Zeechy and Elchikaah! What am I doing with them in this cage? I must help them!" He spoke to them, but they didn't react to his call. "Oh, Link thought, I must be dreaming! I don't like this scary scene! I must wake up, quickly!" Link knocked his head, but it was useless. Nothing could wake him. He began to panic. "I don't want to see it!" 

Suddenly, two men opened the cell door and walked to the two prisonners. They looked evil. Link released his sword, but the men didn't pay any attention. No one noticed him at all. "It's really a dream, or I'm a ghost?" One of the man violently slaped the child on the head while the other took off all Zeechy's clothes, pulled him in the middle of the room and attached his hands together with a rope linked to the ceiling, making the young man's body to hang in the airs. Zeechy wasn't defending, really, he was too ill to move. The man who had attached him took out a long whip from his belt. "Oh no! Link said nervously. He's going to whip Zeechy! That's awful!" 

The other man was strongly holding Elchikaah in his arms. The boy tried to wildly move to get out from him, then he hardly bit one of the arms. Even blood came out from the injury. In a painful cry, the man released the child from him. Elchikaah jumped to his young father and screamed inside his tears: "Papa! Where's Oief? Only him can save us from death! Oief! Help us!" The man with the injured arm furiously stroke the child and shouted: "Shut up, Haly! After your father, you're next!" 

"Link? Hey, Link! Wake up! Wake up boy!" Link finally opened his eyes to see Mido shaking him. "Huh.. Mido? What are you doing in my house? 

-You were yelling all the time! Were you having some nightmares? Mido asked. 

-Oh, thank you Mido for waking me up! That was the worst nightmare I could have! I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't! I was going to see those two people die! 

-Huh? The two people? 

-Oh, I mean the two ghosts, Zeechy and Elchikaah! I saw them in my dream... when they were alive! Two men were killing them! Luckily you wake me! That was so awful! 

-Humm... Maybe you should tell the dwarf about your dream..." 

*************************************************************

O_o _Awww... this part is too ugly... Only speechs... Well, that's all for now! Wait til chapter five! **By the way, if ya need me for Majora's Mask, ask me at [Elchikaah_Haly@yahoo.com][1]**_

   [1]: mailto:Elchikaah_Haly@yahoo.com



End file.
